Beauty Behind The Pub (MiraXus)
by IngyiYoon
Summary: I stared and marveled at her as I ordered another shot. She was the beauty I wanted all along.


Everyone in the guild was busy partying. Fairy tail is celebrating the promotion of Cana as an S-class mage. After many years of hardships, she finally made it.

Laxus sat in the dark corner upstairs as she watch the lovely maiden smile as she serve drinks. It was Mira. He secretly wanted her for a long time. They grew up together in the guild and he was able to witness how this woman turned from a little beast to a maiden. Never once did he get her attention. He craves her.

He went down the hall and sat in one of the bar stools.

"Give me one booze.", he said in a very demanding tone. Mira's smile turned into frown. Laxus always hated this side of her. She smiles with just everyone but not with him.

Mira gave the booze he ordered and went to serve other Faily Tail members. He watched her with frustation as she smiled sweetly with other men. It drove him mad that even after all these years, he never got her heart. He drank the booze in one gulp, other fairy tail members cheered for him.

"That's my man!", Cana said as she throw her fist to his shoulders.

"Leave me alone!", Laxus said and frustratingly drink some more.

Mira frowned at the angry Laxus. He is always angry, she thought to herself.

In the hall were the guild members are celebrating. Gajeel is singing on the stage as Levy covered her face in shame. Other guild members covered their ears, scared that Gajeel's singing may rot their ears away. Natsu and Grey are, as always, bickering with each other while Lucy is trying to stop them. Erza was prettily sitting in a corner reading a book about stage plays while eating her favorite strawberry cake. Master Makarov was busy drinking with Macao and the guys. Laxus looked around and saw that everyone is not paying attention to Mira and him.

Mira was humming while arranging the cups that she just washed when suddenly, a hand grabbed her by the waist while the other hand covered her lips. Someone took her in the bar's storage room, just a door behind the bar. It was so dark, she couldn't tell who it was. She felt big, rough hands and she has a guess who's hand this belongs to.

"What do you think are you doing, Laxus?!", she exclaimed loudly.

She yelped when she felt one hand squeezed her bottom. She tried to be free from his grasp but he was just too strong. He smell of booze.

"Laxus, let me go!", she said

"No!", he said

"You're drunk. Let me go. I'll let this one pass if you let me go, now!", she firmly demanded.

She felt his grip tighten. He was hugging her. She felt every defined muscles Laxus has. She always knew he was well-built. She often took a glance at him but all she receive was a death-threatening glare. All these years, she wondered what did she do wrong?

He then proceeded in lifting her long gown and touched her long, silky, flawless legs. Mira twitched at the sensation.

"Laxus! Let me go!", she exclaimed.

"No! You better keep quiet or they will find us here and see what we are doing!", he threatened her and that made her quiet. She didn't want any scandals since she is a top model of Daily Sorcerers, she has a reputation to maintain.

Laxus moved his hand up and down her thigh. From her knees to her inner thigh.

"Hmn", Mira moaned slightly at the sensation. Even she was shocked at her own reaction.

Laxus smirked as he heard this and that made him want her more.

"You like it, do you?", with husky deep voice, he teased as he licked her neck while his hands were touching her inner thighs. Mira could no longer talk. She froze as she felt his hot tongue licking her neck. It felt hot and slimy, but rough at the same time.

"Aah, Laxus! Not there!", she protested. She felt him smirked as he licked her more. One more lick and her legs gave in. She fell down on the floor, legs shaking with excitement. Laxus was quick to catch her as he sat on the floor, making him sit in his lap. Mira blushed as she felt his body heat through her clothes. He hugged her and held her face. He smell so familiar, like the booze she serves everyday.

"Mira...", he said as he lunged his face to kiss her. He was kissing her deeply, tongue entangling each other. He moaned at the sensation. She tasted sweet just like how he expected her to be. Like a sweet cherry that just reached its ripeness.

"Oh, Mira. You're so hot.", he said as he proceeded to kiss her neck down to her collarbone.

"Aah. Laxus.", she said as she felt the growing bulge right underneath her. His bulge was hitting her core and that made her even more wet.

Laxus aggressively touched her bosoms while he was kissing her. He always wanted how these voluptuous boobs would feel. They were hot and soft. He felt them bounce in his hands as he massage them. Mira moaned and tilted her head upwards, closing her eyes.

Laxus felt intoxicated watching Mira's reaction. He never thought seeing her lose her composure like this would turn him on. His eyes widen as he felt Mira's hard nipples from the cloth she was wearing.

"You're not wearing bra?", he asked and Mira nodded in embarrassment.

"Are you not wearing any bra every time you were in the guild?", his eyes widened when she looked away from her, cheeks flushed red. He knew the answer while looking at her, she never did.

"Fuck!", he exclaimed and used his strength to aggressively tear her dress apart. He can no longer wait. Mira's eyes widen as she sat naked in front of her. She never felt so embarrassed in her whole life.

"Laxus.", she whispered. Laxus once again, claimed her lips as he touch her breasts, now without the clothes on. She moaned loudly as she felt his other hand massaging her ass. He then touched her panties and was shocked how wet she is right now. He impatiently tore apart her panty and touched her pussy.

"Aaaah.", she moaned. He raised her fingers and showed it to her.

"See how wet you are? You want me, do you?", he asked once again.

"Nooo!", she said. This challenged him. He wanted Mira to give into her desires and beg him. She teased Mira more as she slid one finger inside her. She trembled with desire. His middle finger was so thick it felt like she was having sex already. He slid his finger in and out of her as lewd sounds of her pussy is heard. Her juices spilling down his middle finger.

Laxus added one finger and he felt Mira widen her legs appart. He smirked. She's starting to want me, he thought to himself. He suddenly stopped and he saw Mira frowned. It made him laugh, she was just too cute and pretty at the same time.

"Don't stop.", she said and moved her hips to his fingers. He moaned at her advances. He was so aroused. He took Mira's small soft hand and put it on top of his pants. Mira was shocked to feel how big he was. She knew he was a big man, but to think he was also so big down there.

Laxus couldn't take it anymore. He lifted Mira and that earned him a yelp from her. He removed his coat and lay it on the ground. He lay Mira comfortably there as he removed his clothing right in front of her. Mira's eyes followed his hands as he slowly remove his clothing, one by one. Mira swallowed her saliva as she crave his hotness. Even before, she find him hot. She actually recognizes his strong sex appeal a long time ago but disregarded it because she just can't take his arrogant attitude. But right now, she couldn't find that arrogant Laxus she was accustomed to.

Mira's eyes were fixed on Laxus' now hard and pulsing manhood. He was so big and long. It was like him, bulky and has a lot of veins. She bit her lower lip, trying to suppress the strong sexual desire she is feeling. The thought of escaping has long gone. She was too immersed with the pleasure he was giving her, it made her lose her mind.

He slowly kneel down and caress her legs. He then slowly spread them apart. He stared at her beauty for a minute, scanning her body up and down. From her beautiful blue eyes to her kissable pink lips. Her hard pink nipples that was still wet from his saliva. Her curvaceous waist down to her pale pink pussy. He licked her lips as he marveled at her perfection.

"Mira, you make me crazy.", he said with a hoarse voice. He was so aroused right now. His cock is achingly burning with desire for her. He knelt down and kiss the sides of her legs coming down to her pussy.

"Aaaaaah.", her screams of ecstasy can be heard.

"Sssh! Be quiet or they'll hear us!", Laxus reminded. She bit her lip trying to suppress her moans as he licked her clitoris and encircled it. She felt herself getting wet down there with his saliva. She moaned when she felt his tongue go inside her slit. It was hot and erotic.

"Put it in now.", she demanded. Laxus smirked and positioned his cock in her entrance. He watched his cock position in her hole. She's gonna be tight, he thought.

"Beg me.", he said as he gave her his devilish smile, the smile she always fall for. He teased her by rubbing his cock in her entrance, earning a hiss from her. Her juices spreading in her entire pussy and unto his cock. They stared at each other, determined to held their pride up. Mira sighed and touched his arm.

"Laxus, please! Put it in.", she begged that made Laxus happy. He slowly went inside her as he felt her insides clenching against his hard cock.

"Aaahh, you're so big.", she whispered as she try to take him in. She felt her pussy being stretched apart.

"Where's Mira? I want my booze!", they halted as they heard Cana's voice just outside the bar. Mira's face went pale as she realized what she has been doing in the storage room.

"Hmmp!", Laxus was able to cover her mouth as she was about to scream. Laxus slowly put his cock deeper inside her as he felt her resistance weaken. He thrust in and out of her. Her head tilted high and her eyes shut close.

"Hmmmn..", she muttered as he went in and out of her while covering her mouth. She held his arm tightly as his big cock went full inside her.

When he felt that she was no longer resisting, he let her go and went full speed on her. She moaned loudly that Cana heard it outside.

"Was that Mira? Did I just heard her?", Cana asked herself. Mira's eyes widen when Laxus easily flipped her over. She was now on her knees bending. He was ramming her pussy hard while he was gripping her small waist. Mira couldn't help but hold tight on his coat that was laying on the ground. He went in and out of her.

"I'm coming. Aah, Mira! I'm coming.", he said in a low voice as she was also nearing. He went in her so deep she could feel her soul going out. He fucks hard.

Mira's knees gave away as she slumped on the floor face down. Laxus spilled his cum on her ass as he gave it one more slap before laying down beside her. She glanced at him and shocked that he was still hard. How much stamina does this man have?!, she thought. She ignored him and stood up to take her dress when she realized he ripped everything apart.

"How am I supposed to get out now?!", she said angrily to him. He just smirked at her.

"Did you like it?", he asked as she looked away from him. Laxus suddenly picked her up and used his power. He run as fast as lighting and drop Mira inside her room. He then winked at her and said,

"See you around!" and he left a kiss on her lips. Mira couldn't sleep the whole night thinking about the stupidity she has done. Arrgh! Whhyyy?!, she asked herself.


End file.
